I love my ExBestfriend Niley ONE SHOT
by xohmyitsme
Summary: I had no idea he was going to go to the same school as I was.... Niley. Pretty crappy


I had no idea he was going to the same school as I was. I was standing there in shock, without any emotion on my face. By the way, I'm Miley. But everybody, well my family, calls me Miles. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really popular; I was a "nobody". I was a great student, but at the same time, I was the loser in every school to which I went. It was the first day and I was in high school. I was 15 years old. I had blue eyes and brown hair. I wasn't that short and my clothes were kind of normal. Now let's start. So as I was saying, I was standing there in shock, without any emotion on my face. Who was I speaking of? Nick Gray. He was 5 inches taller than me. He had brown eyes curly brown hair and a really cute smile. I'm sure you know what kind of person he was: a popular jock and my ex-best friend. Since last year, he had changed and he was always with the popular crowd. He didn't even care about me anymore. We even promised that we would never let anything come between us. But that was useless and the worst part was that before I told him I loved him, he told me that he was going out with my worst enemy, Selena. I was heart broken. It felt like my life was useless and worthless. Since then, we weren't friends anymore and he knew how much I hated her. I always hate him even though I still loved him in every way. I hated myself right now just to know that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every second of every day, I just couldn't stop. Anyways, now back to reality. He was walking this way. I was panicking. I wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go. So I hid my head in my locker and then I heard him say, "Hey, Miles," I turned around and it was like falling in love with him all over again. His beautiful brown eyes looked into mine and I just couldn't stop staring into them.

"Miles?" he said while smiling.

"Yes?" I said in a dreamy way.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said while blushing.

"You're still the same, Miles," he said. I was laughing nervously at that moment.

"It was nice to see you again. Maybe we could hang out sometimes?" he said hopeful.

"I don't think so," I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked confused. I saw Selena coming, so I just ran until I couldn't see them anymore. They were still together and whenever I saw him kissing her, it felt like my heart would just fall to the ground. I just didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about him. So, the days passed slowly at a turtle pace. It was also the worst first day of school because I knew his schedule and we had every single class together. Two weeks later, he was chosen as the captain of the football team. I remembered when we were ten years old. He didn't even know how to play. I helped him and now he was the best player in the whole school. Sometimes, I just wanted to go back in time and when we were best friends and everything was just great. The reason why I loved carter were that he was always caring, funny, brave, honest, trusting and all other great things. One month later, Nick invited me to one of his games, but I told him that I was busy and that I had to get my books in my locker. He said,

"But there's a party after the game and I really want you to come," he was almost begging.

"Nick, since when do you care about me?" I said.

"Miles, don't say that. Look I'm-," he said. Before he could say anything else I told him. "Face it Nick, you never cared about me! When your little girlfriend over there made fun of me, you never stood up for me, never!" I was yelling.

"Look Miles, I'm really sorry," he said quietly.

"No you're not and don't ever call me Miles again. Only my friends can call me that," I said with attitude.

"We're not friends anymore?" his face filled with sadness.

"No," I said while crying.

"Since when, Miles? I mean Miley," he said.

"Since you've changed, Nick. Ever since you had the chance to go out with the head cheerleader, you went for it and left me all alone at the football field in the cold wet rain. Now, do you know when you changed Nick?" I said that with sadness.

"Miles, I was always there for you," he said.

"Yes, you WERE!" I said directly.

"Look, if you don't want to be friends anymore, just say it and I'll leave you alone," he said looking sad. I could see the sadness in his eyes. When I was about to answer his question the blood sucking leech came towards us.

"Hey, loser! Can you like go away before you spray you're diseases on us!" she said with an annoying attitude. After she said that, I ran outside and it was pouring an icy wet rain. So I hid myself behind the bushes and cried, but I stopped because I heard Nick coming out and yelling my name. I heard him talk to Selena and she said,

"Nick, you're going to get all wet and you'll be sick!"

"I don't care Selena! I just lost the person that I love the most because of you!" he said almost crying.

"What? You love that... thing!" she retorted furiously.

"Yes, ever since I saw her on a swing, in the park, when I was five years old," his face warmed with the memory.

"Okay, Nick. I'll pretend that you never said that, if you don't come back inside, we're over!" she said.

"Then go because I'm done," he said seriously.

"What? You're breaking with me! Nobody dumps Selena Russo!!!" she yelled, as she stomped her foot.

"Then that's done because I'm breaking up with you right now," he said with pleasure.

"I hate you Nick and don't come crying to me after she dumps you!" she cried.

When I heard her go back inside at first, I was shocked that he ever loved me. I was also happy for the first time in two years. Then I came out of the bushes and said, "Hey, Nick."

"Miles? Is that you?" he said, confused.

"Yes, and I heard what you said and I'm happy that you really cared," I said.

"You heard me? You also heard me say that I loved you?" he said.

"If you say it again, maybe I'll remember," I said giggling.

He took a deep breath and said,

"Okay, here it goes Miles, I have loved you ever since I saw your pretty face with those beautiful blue eyes. I've been dying to tell you, but I never had the guts until now," he said nervously.

"Then why were you dating Selena?" I said.

"I thought you didn't like me, so I tried to move on. My head said to let go, but my heart just couldn't. I just can't stop thinking about you Miles," he said blushing.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," I said with a smirk.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart," he said proudly.

"I love you too Nick Jerry Gray," I said with happiness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said, hopeful.

"On one condition," I said.

"Yes, my love?" he said happy.

"You promise me to never let anyone come between us and we'll love each other forever," I said, smiling.

"How can I not love a girl as pretty as you?" he said.

"Okay, then I would love to be your girlfriend," I said.

Then he picked me up, while spinning me around and we kissed. It was as if everything was perfect. I had my prince charming and that's the only thing I really cared about. We weren't friends again. We were now a couple and that was _**better than anything**_!

**Review if u like :) I'd be happy to read them :D**


End file.
